I'll Be Your Safety You'll Be My Lady
by californiagirlie
Summary: Soon to be Queen, Quinn Fabray is set into an arranged marriage with Brittany S. Pierce. Little does her public know, she is not in love with Brittany, but is in love with her handmaiden Rachel Berry as Brittany is with hers, Santana Lopez. Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay so first of all, this fic is NOT historically accurate in the slightest. Apologies if that doesn't work for some people but if this was historically accurate, half of the plot points in this fic wouldn't work anyway. Secondly, this is a Faberry/Brittana fic but Quinn and Brittany will be set up to wed so there will be 'romantic' interaction between the two of them. Hope you enjoy, and review if you so please! Title from Ed Sheeran's song 'Kiss Me'

Work Text:

This was Frannie's fault.

Frannie had been the next in line for the throne. Frannie was the first born, it was her birth right. If Frannie hadn't fallen for that boy and ran off into the sunset, Quinn would not be here now, pleading with her father to put someone else, anyone else at the seat of the throne.

Her father, Russell Fabray, king of Lima, wants her to rule his kingdom when he passes; soon, according to his doctors. Her mother argues that they should find Frannie, drag her back. She feels her mother's hand on her shoulder, "Look at her," Judy hisses, "She can barely stomach the idea of ruling, and you would have her Queen within a month?"

Russell clamps his hands together tightly and stares at Quinn, "She will make a wonderful Queen," He says firmly, "With a little help"

Judy shakes her head and for once, Quinn agrees with the little faith her mother has in her, "Father, I-I can't" She stammers, "You want me to be… Queen?"

Russell sighs tiredly, "My time is almost over," He says, "My health is diminishing quickly, Quinn. I need a strong ruler who can keep this kingdom from running itself into the ground; I know you can do that"

"I can't" Quinn asserts heatedly, "Father, I just can't"

Russell sighs and moves to stand, gesturing a servant to help, "Find me when you have found a little faith in yourself Quinn," He says sternly, "I shall need to go over my basic rules and responsibilities with you"

She huffs and sinks back into her chair as her father and his attendants leave the room. Judy tuts disapprovingly and moves to follow, as Quinn hides her face in her hands. She feels warm hands on the back of her neck and then a pair of lips to her cheek and glances back to meet the smiling face of her maiden.

Rachel Berry. Rachel is, in short, the prettiest girl Quinn has ever met. Her hair is dark and falls in curls around her shoulders, her eyes warm like chocolate buttons. Their first meeting had consisted of her mother introducing Rachel as her personal maiden, followed by Rachel spilling orange juice all down Quinn's front. Somewhere in the midst of Rachel's hysterical panic and spiels of tearful apologies, Quinn had kissed her.

And had kept kissing her ever since.

"Rach," She sighs, leaning back, "I can't do this"

Rachel squeezes her shoulders lightly, "You can do anything" She says adoringly.

Quinn sighs, "Rach, I can't rule an entire kingdom- this was never supposed to be my job—"

"But it is now" Rachel says firmly, "What are you going to do? Step up or shy away?"

She pauses and takes the moment to turn in her seat and take Rachel's hands in her own, "If I rule," She says solemnly, "We can never be together. Not for real"

Rachel shifts slightly and smiles weakly, "Quinn, you're a princess. I'm a servant. Did you ever think we could be together for real anyway?"

Quinn turns her head and frowns at the table. She knows the circumstances of her relationship with Rachel aren't traditional when it came to her family's perception of love. She needs to make Rachel see.

"They'll make me be with someone else," She urges, "I'll have to marry a man"

She feels Rachel tense and squeezes her hands gently, "Maybe we could run away"

Rachel head snaps up, "Quinn," She admonishes, "Don't even joke about it"

"Why not?" Quinn challenges, "There's nothing for me here. I don't want to be wife of some arrogent man , I want to be with you"

Rachel twists her hands from Quinn's grip, "Stop," She says fiercely, "If someone heard you…"

"What if they do?"

"You are to be Queen soon!" Rachel hisses, "Enough with this talk of leaving. You are royalty. Do you really think your father would let another one of his daughters run away?"

Quinn studies her, brushes a hand across her rosy cheek, "If I did leave," She says softly, "Would you come with me?"

Rachel bites her lip, glances quickly at the door. She sags under Quinn's touch, "You know I would" She says quietly.

Quinn beams, "I'll talk to my father right away"

She stands and presses a swift kiss to Rachel's cheek and leaves the room, a spluttering Rachel behind her.

-  
The castle is huge, Russell Fabray's quarters at the very centre. Quinn manages to navigate her way around and convince Rachel to wait outside while she talks to her father.

He sits at his desk as Quinn saunters in and slaps a hand down on the desk, "I will not be Queen," She announces, "You'll have to find someone else, father"

Russell's face creases into a frown, "Don't be preposterous," He says, "There is no one else,"

"Then let mother rule," She says impatiently, "One of the cousins, the town butcher, I don't care. I am leaving town tonight"

"Absolutely not" Russell says sharply, standing, "You take one step outside these gates and I'll have you arrested and keep in custody"

"You have no right," She starts furiously.

"I have every right" Russell spits angrily, "I have divine right. You are the daughter of a king, you shall be Queen"

Quinn stares him down, her stomach twisting. She'll have to try a new tactic. Rachel crosses her mind suddenly.

"Father, I cannot rule," She states boldly and watches as he shakes his head, "You will rule, Quinn"

"Father, I cannot rule" Quinn reiterates, "Because our family line would die with me"

Russell raises his eyebrows, "Oh?"

She folds her arms defensively, and prepares herself for the blow. She doesn't care what he does– she will not be with a man. Not in this lifetime. "I will never bear a child," She continues with a heavy breath, "Because I will never participate in the necessary practice required to conceive one"

Russell frowns, "What are you saying Quinn? Do you wish to remain celibate forever?"

"No sir," She says quickly, "What I mean is... I will never... be intimate in that way with a male"

Like a true Fabray, Russell lets no emotion pass through his stony expression and so Quinn continues.

"I am enamoured with women, Father. The same as you. I shall not marry a man but love a woman. I will not wed her, for the kingdom deems this unlawful, we will not have children, but each other and I hope you can find it within you to be happy for me when that time comes"

Russell says nothing for a moment as Quinn prepares herself to be thrown out – perhaps her father will be kind and let her take enough gold to ride to the nearest city. She and Rachel could take refuge in Akron, perhaps save enough gold for a cottage. Giddily, she thinks there's no way her father would want her to rule now.

"Lucien, fetch my advisors," Russell says, not taking his eyes off of her, "Tell them to draw up a law that allows members of the same sex to wed"

Quinn's head snaps up.

"I want it done tonight," Russell orders, "And then draw up a list of Dukes with single daughters – weed out anyone that is not up to standard, there will nothing but the best for Quinn"

"Father, what are you doing?" Quinn hisses as Lucien bows in response.

"You are the future of this kingdom, Quinn" Russell says, "You will rule. I do not care if a man or woman stands by your side while you do so"

He looks down at his parchment and scribbles a note as Quinn gapes, "Do you have a preference?"

"W-what?"

"A preference. Would you like her to be blonde? Brunette? Tall? Short?"

"Father, you can't do this"

"No preference then?"

"Father, you can't just write laws of this... of this degree! What will the people say?"

"The people will love and support their future Queen," Russell says sharply, "Or they will pay the price"

He slams his folder shut and squeezes her shoulder gently, "You are a Fabray," He says sternly, "Born to rule. Born to lead. If you need a woman by your side to do so, then I shall make it happen"

With a smile, he gives Quinn's shoulder a last pat, and stalks towards the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

Stalling is her first technique.

Her father meets with six dukes and their daughters over the course of two days, each girl blander than the next.

The seventh, a rather plump, abrasive girl named Lauren stalks in and orders the servants around, perches herself across from Quinn and Russell and proceeds to eat the entirety of the danishes put out for the guests. Quinn stares at her with wide eyes.

"Thank you for your time, your majesty," Duke Zises bows, "We hope you will consider our offer"

"Hey, you" Lauren barks at one of the servants, "Get me more danishes for the road"

Quinn stares at her in fright as Duke Zises ushers his daughter out the door.

"Not her," She says quickly, whirling around to face her father, "Please, father, not her"

Russell glances at her amusedly, "Alright," He says, "Not her. But you have to pick one of them"

She doesn't want to pick any of them. She remembers her father's warning about running away. If she tried to run, she'd be kept in a cage and forced to the coronation. If they caught Rachel leaving with her… she shudders to think what they would do.

"Duke Pierce will be here soon," Russell says, taking a sip from his goblet, "I hear his girl has blossomed quite nicely"

Quinn sighs and flicks a grape to the other side of the table, "When do I have to decide by?" She asks neutrally.

"This is the last girl," Russell says, "I expect an answer by this evening"

Quinn gasps, "This evening? Father, how can I possibly—"

"If the task is too much for you I will decide myself," Russell says shortly, "I want an answer by this evening, Quinn, or I'll decide for you"

Panic heaved within her and she opened her mouth to protest, "Father—"

"Duke Pierce!" Russell exclaimed suddenly, "Come in, come in"

Duke Pierce, a hearty, blonde man walks inside and bows accordingly, "Pleasure, your majesty," He says, "My daughter," He gestures to a pretty blonde girl who follows in behind him, by her side is a tan-skinned girl, a sour expression on her face.

"Brittany Pierce," Russell gestures for Quinn to stand, "My daughter, Princess Quinn"

Brittany smiles brightly at Quinn, "Hi"

They sit, and Quinn watches the girl with the sour face pull out Brittany's seat for her. She supposes that she's Brittany's handmaiden.

"I had a deal lined up with the Karofsky's" Duke Pierce goes straight to business, his voice deep, "You know the guards son, David? Well, we met with them last week; I had concerns about him though – he seems rather a brute and my Brittany's so... delicate"

Quinn glances apprehensively at Brittany who is staring ahead into space, as if she is not apart of the conversation at all.

"Of course, two women Russell? That is... rather unconventional"

Russell isn't fazed, "Perhaps for the better" He says, "Although, if you'd rather have your daughter marry a guard than a Queen—"

"No, no" Sir Pierce corrects, hurriedly, "That's why we're here of course"

Russel beams, "Quinn, perhaps you'd like to escort Miss Pierce to the garden. See what you have in common"

Begrudgingly, Quinn rises and gestures Brittany to follow her, throwing a dirty glance at her father on her way out. She doubts she'll have anything in common with this girl.

"Your garden is bigger than ours," Brittany says absent-mindedly as Quinn leads her to sit by the fountain, "More room for the nymphs, I suppose"

Quinn just stares.

"So, you will be Queen?" Brittany asks pleasantly. Quinn nods mutely and the conversation lulls. "Mother says you will make a good queen," Brittany continues, "She says you are just the right amount of headstrong"

"I don't mean to be rude," Quinn says shortly, "But I doubt your mother knows anything about me"

Brittany's handmaiden shifts at Quinn's tone and glares at her with angry eyes, letting out what sounds like a growl. "It's okay Santana" Brittany places a soothing hand on Santana's forearm, "Quinn's right"

At this, Santana seems to relax. She doesn't take her eyes off Quinn though.

"We saw your stables on the way in," Brittany says brightly, "They're huge. Much bigger than ours, right San?"

Santana nods, not taking her eyes off Quinn.

"Do you ride?" Brittany asks easily.

"Y-yes," Quinn answers, "My father taught me when I was younger"

"Oh," Brittany sighs, wistfully, "My father never taught me" She stares out into the garden dreamily, "Do you think that if we get married, you could teach me?"

With a sharp intake of breath, Quinn sits up abruptly, alarmed at the mention of marriage. She stares at Brittany, wondering what the easiest form of rejection is when Brittany has her own personal bulldog by her side.

She eventually gives in to defeat, "Perhaps," She replies half-heartedly, "If we wed"

If possible, Santana looks even angrier. How curious.

"Your majesty wishes you to come back to the throne room," A servant stammers as Quinn whirls around to see him. Quinn nods, "Come on," She gestures Brittany to follow.

Russell and Duke Pierce are laughing heartily by the time she gets back and she takes a seat next to her father. "There you are," Duke Pierce says to Brittany, "We best be off," He turns to Russell, "I hope to hear from you soon"

"I hope so too" Russell smiles warmly.

"Goodbye, Quinn!" Brittany waves brightly, trailing behind her father.

Quinn feels Russell's gaze on her, "Well?"

She doesn't know what he expects, but a wave of anger rises within her, "I'm going for a walk," She mutters and pulls away from him, steam almost billowing from her ears. She doesn't know if she can go through with this. How can she choose someone over Rachel? It doesn't matter that her heart's not in it. It doesn't matter that someone will be chosen for her. How can she be with someone else when she's so in love with Rachel?

"…I hate this, I hate having to share you"

Quinn stops abruptly in the middle of the corridor, glancing around. The corridor is empty, and she hears Duke Pierce outside prepping his coach. Who said that?

"I know, San, I hate it too"

She recognizes Brittany's voice and her heart thuds. She takes a peek into one of the empty trophy rooms. Brittany stands there, her arms wrapped around the waist of her handmaiden. Quinn's eyes widen in disbelief. "Can't you do something?" Santana pleads suddenly, "Can't you tell your father you're not ready yet?"

Brittany smiles sympathetically, and strokes her fingers along Santana's cheek, "You know I would if I could" She says, "But no matter what, no matter who I marry, you're always going to be my number one. You know that right?"

Santana smiles, her hands gripping either side of Brittany's cheeks as she leans in and kisses her. Quinn's eyes bulge, a quiet gasp escaping from lips. She stumbles backwards, staring in shock, before turning her heel and swiftly walking away.

Brittany and Santana, she thinks, her heart hammering, they're together. In a romance forbidden by status, the same as her and Rachel. And her father wanted her to marry-

Her father wanted her to marry a girl that was in love with someone else. A girl in the same situation as herself. A girl who would understand.

She halts and changes direction immediately, her new destination being the throne room. Her father sits by himself, sorting through paperwork as she reaches his side and breathlessly announces, "I've decided, father, I've decided who I want to marry"


	3. Chapter 3

She stands with Rachel by her window as the Pierce's coach pulls in front of the castle and the servants rush to greet them. Her arms wrap around Rachel's waist and she pulls her close, pressing a soft kiss to Rachel's neck. "That's her?" Rachel asks softly, and Quinn glances down to see Brittany being helped out of the carriage, "That's Brittany?"

Quinn nods and squeezes Rachel tighter, dropping another kiss to her shoulder.

Rachel says nothing for a while, then, "She's pretty"

Quinn feels the waves of insecurity roll off of her and kisses her neck gently, "You're prettier"

"And you're certain she loves her maiden?" Rachel asks with uncertainty.

"I saw them. Professing their love for one another and kissing. I'm certain Rach"

Rachel nods and turns into Quinn's arms, resting her head on Quinn's chest.

"It'll be alright," Quinn soothes, pulling her closer, "She wants Santana, I want you. Everybody wins"

Rachel lets out what sounds like a murmur of agreement into Quinn's chest and Quinn presses another kiss to her forehead, "I love you"

She feels Rachel's smile against her collarbone, "Love you too" Is the mumbled response.

She pulls back and tilts Rachel's head upwards pressing their lips together. Rachel sighs appreciatively and curls her hands in Quinn's long hair, and with a final kiss to her bottom lip, she reluctantly pulls back, "You should go down and greet your guests" Rachel says as Quinn groans.

"But I'd rather stay with you" Quinn says, kissing her way down Rachel's jaw, "The guests can wait"

"I don't think your father would like that," Rachel says gently, squeezing Quinn's shoulders, "Come on baby, let's get it over with"

Quinn sighs, and pulls away from Rachel smoothing out her hair, "Fine. Let's go"

Russell is already giving them the tour when she gets downstairs; she finds them in the buttery, laughing merrily. "Ah, Quinn," Russell says as she enters, "Your future bride awaits," He gestures to Brittany and Quinn smiles at her, "Good evening Duke Pierce," She greets politely, "I trust that all is well?"

"Better than well," Duke Pierce beams at her, "Now my daughter shall wed the Queen herself!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Judy cuts in, her smile strained, "She isn't queen yet"

Quinn throws an irritated glance over at her mother and sees that her father is doing the same.

"Of course, Lady Fabray," Duke Pierce says, "All in good time"

"Has she been shown to her quarters?" Quinn throws at no particular servant. "N-not yet lady," One of them squeaks, "She still hasn't seen the kitchens"

"Take her now," Quinn orders, "I'm sure she'd like to get comfortable before the feast tonight?" She glances at Brittany who nods warmly, "Thank you Quinn"

The servant leads the way, Brittany and Santana in tow. Russell glances at Duke Pierce, "To the great hall, shall we? I trust you'll stay for food and wine?"

"Of course!" Duke Pierce says, "Lead the way, sir"

They chat merrily all the way up the stairs until it's just Quinn and Judy, standing in awkward silence. "Shouldn't you be with your finance?" Judy asks wryly, clasping her hands together.

"Shouldn't you be with your husband?" Quinn shoots back. Judy's lips purse. "Best you go, Quinn" Judy says haughtily, "There are certain… expectations of you to follow now, you realize"

Quinn sneers down at her mother's disgruntled expression, "Weren't there always?" With a roll of her eyes she turns her heel and walks away. She doesn't have time for mommy issues, not today.

She makes her way up the castle stairs and heads for her own quarters where Brittany had been given a room until Quinn inherited the King's quarters. She marches into Brittany's room, "Out!" She orders the servants who scuttle away at her command. Brittany beams at her, "Quinn, this room is magical," She smiles.

Quinn slams the door shut and turns to face her. "Alright, let's just get this out" She says turning to face both Brittany and Santana who are both looking slightly alarmed, "I picked you to marry me for one reason and one reason only"

Brittany cocks her head to the side, "Quinn, what do you—"

"You're in love with your handmaiden" Quinn says abruptly.

The room falls deadly silent as the color drains from Brittany's face.

"That's preposterous," Santana says quietly, also visibly pale, "Don't be absurd"

Quinn's lip twitches in annoyance. How dare a slave speak to her like that?

"Did I ask you to speak servant?" Quinn spits impatiently, her anger flaring.

"Hey," Brittany says sharply, and for the first time since Quinn has met her, she doesn't look as if she's about to go for a ride in a meadow full of baby unicorns. "Don't talk to her like that"

Maybe she went the wrong way about it, Quinn thinks as the mood in the room completely shifts. Brittany and Santana are on the defence now, maybe she should have been kinder about it like Rachel suggested…

With a sigh, she tries again.

"Look, I saw you two the other day in the trophy room" She says gruffly, trying to be softer. Fear flashes across Santana's face and Brittany's eyes fill with tears, "We were just—"

"Hey, it's okay, alright?" Quinn interrupts, "I get it"

Brittany's face twists in confusion, "W-what?"

Quinn huffs, staring into the faces of the people she's about to reveal her biggest secret to. The faces of two people she's not sure she even likes, let alone trusts. She takes a deep breath, "Me too"

Brittany still looks as lost as ever and Santana raises her eyebrows.

She tries again.

"My… my handmaiden Rachel, she- we… we're together… also"

"Oh," Brittany says dumbly, "Oh!"

Santana just stares in disbelief.

"I don't want a wife," She rambles nervously, "I just want Rachel and I figured that what you have with Santana is the same so…"

"So you picked me" Brittany concludes. She shares a look with Santana.

"We're in the same boat," Quinn starts.

Brittany's eyes widen, "I can't swim"

Quinn frowns, wondering if that was an attempt at a poor joke. "I mean, we use each other right? As a cover. You can have Santana and I can have Rachel. Deal?"

Brittany just stares. Santana's eyes narrow, "Is this some sort of trick?" She asks suspiciously, "What, will you send her to the stocks if she admits to it?"

Quinn eyebrows crinkle in frustration as she looks upon Brittany and Santana's faces. She doesn't have time to get them to trust her; her father will be expecting her downstairs in minutes, "My word is good," She says finally, "And what choice do you have? If this were a trick do you really think I'd need proof to send you to the stocks?"

Santana's eyes darken and she shoots a protective arm around Brittany's waist. Quinn rolls her eyes, "Look, there's no elaborate scheme alright? We need to help each other" She holds out her hand and looks straight at Brittany, "We continue as we have, you with Santana, I with Rachel. We will marry each other for the kingdom, but it will be an illusion for the people. Deal?"

Brittany looks at her, searching for a sign of anything dishonest, any sign of trickery. All she finds is sincerity. Slowly, she nods and takes Quinn's hand, "Deal"

The feast is filled with tension; her mother won't even look at her, while Brittany and Santana won't stop looking between her and Rachel. In fact her father and Duke Pierce are the only ones keeping the conversation alive, chortling like the best of friends over goblets of wine. She throws in a fake laugh now and then to make it look like she's participating and glances desperately over at Rachel, who is standing with the other servants by the door.

"I would like to make a toast," Duke Pierce slurs, raising his goblet. Russell raises his heartily and glares at Quinn until hers is raised as well, "To the future of Lima, Queen Quinn Fabray!"

Quinn shifts in her seat uncomfortably.

"To her marriage with my daughter, may it be long and hardy. May their children be strong and worthy of the royal blood and eventually the crown"

Quinn's stomach drops as she sees Rachel's head snap up. She curses under her breath but keeps her goblet raised steadily, watching Rachel worriedly. Why did he have to talk about children? Why? Rachel was still processing the wedding, did he have to throw children into the mix?

"To love!" Duke Pierce cries out, "To marriage! To the throne!"

Quinn drinks easily, downing the entire goblet in one go. When she looks back over, Rachel is gone. With a sigh, she drops her goblet back onto the table.

"Speaking of children, Russell, how will that come about?" Judy asks icily, "As far as I know, both of them lack the required anatomy to conceive with one another"

An awkward silence fills the air as Russell stares down his wife. Quinn fidgets with the hem of her dress. "True, darling," Russell finally says, his voice strained, "No matter, I have a solution in the making. But let's not worry about that now, there is a wedding to plan, after all!"

She picks at her meal for the duration of feast, watching the door to see if Rachel comes back in. She wishes desperately for the feast to be over already so she can run after her. She catches the eye of Rachel's servant friend Mercedes and gestures her over as subtly as possible. Mercedes pours wine into her goblet as Quinn whispers quietly, "Is Rachel okay?"

Mercedes nods gently, mumbling something about a headache before moving back to stand with the other servants. It doesn't make Quinn feel any better.

After what feels like months, they see Duke Pierce to the gate and watch him ride off in his coach before she manages to slip up the stairs into her bedroom only to find it empty. When Rachel had first been assigned to her, she had asked her father permission for Rachel to have a small bed in the corner of the room that had lain untouched since Rachel had moved in with her. Rachel slept with her, but the King sized bed lay empty. Quinn frowned.

Rachel didn't have permission to wander around the castle by herself; a rule all servants had to follow according to her father, so there was only one place else she'd be. Quinn headed back downstairs and made her way down to the servants quarters.

More than a little out of place, Quinn navigated her way through the quarters, as the servants stared at her from their bunks. She glanced down the rows of beds for Rachel but found nothing aside from a few servants in the middle of dressing who looked absolutely horrified that the princess had seen them in such a state.

"Excuse me," She pulled aside one frightened looking servant, "I'm looking for Rachel"

"She's in there miss," The girl pointed towards a door at the far end of the room, "I saw her come in"

The door leads to the upper servant's quarters apparently, where the higher ranked servants lived. Quinn notices a slight improvement in the living standard; at least this room doesn't smell like stale urine. Rachel's on a bed towards the far right, sitting beside one of her mother's numerous handmaidens, Tina. As she gets closer, Quinn notes her tear-stained face and feels her heart clench.

Rachel doesn't see her until Quinn clears her throat and looks up, surprised, "Quinn? You're done with the feast?"

Quinn nods and eyes Tina's solemn face. She wonders what Rachel told her, "Are you alright?"

Shock flashes through Tina's features at such genuine concern in Quinn's voice but Quinn doesn't take the time to care. She watches Rachel carefully.

Rachel nods, wiping her cheeks, "I'm sorry you had to come and find me. Forgive me"

Quinn wants to repeat her question but falters under Tina's watchful gaze. Instead, she straightened, "Come then, to bed"

She watches as Rachel hugs Tina tightly and then makes to follow her. Quinn clutches Rachel's hand in her own and tugs her forward, out of the servant's quarters and into the stairwell, hurriedly making her way back to her room.

She closes her door and turns back to where Rachel is straightening herself up, "Rachel—"

"I've been so stupid," Rachel says quietly, "Thinking this would be alright"

Quinn stands still, her mind racing. What does Rachel mean by that? Was she having second thoughts?

Rachel's eyes well up again and Quinn moves to comfort her but Rachel pulls away, "You're going to have babies together Quinn," She chokes mournfully, "You'll be married to someone else"

Tears spill freely down her cheeks, "I'll be your mistress"

The word makes Quinn irrationally angry; how could Rachel think so little of their relationship? Did she not understand this is what she had to do? That she'd give it all up in an instant if it she could make Rachel her wife instead of Brittany?

"Mistress?," Quinn asks incredulously, "Rachel how can you speak like that?"

Rachel sweeps away her tears with the back of her hand and collapses backwards onto the bed, "How can you not? We'll be adulterers. The both of us"

Quinn crouches down and takes Rachel's hand, brushes a strand of hair from her face, "I love you," She says firmly, "Only you. Brittany is for the public. Our relationship will be strictly professional, you know that, right?"

Rachel's head lolls into Quinn's hand, "Professional, Quinn? What about the wedding night? Will it be professional when you have to consummate your marriage?"  
Quinn sighs. She'd forgotten about that.

"Rachel, what else do you want me to say?" She says tiredly, "I picked Brittany because she's also involved, she has no interest in me"

A sudden thought strikes her and she stands, slipping into the bed next to Rachel, "Why don't you talk to Brittany's handmaiden Santana tomorrow," She suggests, "She's going through this too"

Rachel contemplates it briefly, and smiles weakly, "Alright," She agrees, "I'll talk to her"

Quinn presses a gentle kiss to Rachel's cheek and lies beside her, ignoring the pang of hurt when Rachel pulls away so their bodies aren't touching. Santana better pull through, she thinks grimly, or else she may loose Rachel for good.


	4. Chapter 4

For most of the morning, Rachel fritters about absent-mindedly, her mind set on finding Brittany's handmaiden Santana and befriending her. She rises and has Quinn's dress set on the bed before Quinn wakes, spends a little over a half hour slogging hot water up the stairs in a pail to fill the tub and resists Quinn's relentless attempts to pull her in while Rachel bathes her.

By mid-morning she has Quinn dressed and ready for the day, and she accompanies Quinn on the walk to the throne room where Quinn is to meet with the tailor who is to craft her wedding dress. Rachel bounces on the balls of her feet earnestly as she sees Brittany and Santana come in together; she and Santana will be dismissed while Brittany and Quinn have their fittings, a perfect opportunity for Rachel to make her introduction.

Santana seems reluctant to leave but does so when Brittany ushers her out, a haughty scowl upon her face. Rachel follows quickly, and reaches her side breathlessly, "S-Santana?"

Santana whips around as if expecting someone of a higher rank to scold her. Her shoulders drop when she sees Rachel, "What?" She barks rudely.

Taken back by her less than warm tone, Rachel stammers slightly, "I-I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry. I-I thought we could speak"

Santana's face relaxes and she stares at Rachel, looking her up and down, "So you're the princesses' lover?" She leers rather loudly, "Not much are you?"

Offended, Rachel takes a step backwards and gapes. Santana didn't even know her. How could she be so rude?

Santana rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, looking rather annoyed, "What do you want, Berry? I have duties I need to attend to"

Rachel stands straighter, deciding to look past Santana's insult. She needs to talk to this girl, "I was... hoping that we could... talk about our... situation. That thing we have in common"

"No," Santana says shortly, "Goodbye" She turns to leave but Rachel grabs a hold of her arm, tugging her back lightly. She drops her hand as Santana's head whirls back and her eyes flare, shaking herself from Rachel's grip, "Touch me again and I'll drop kick your puny ass from the tallest tower of this stinking castle" Santana snarls. Rachel stares as Santana's voice trembles slightly, her whole body shaking.

Without another word, Santana sends her a final dirty glare and stalks away, leaving Rachel standing alone.

Quinn looks disgruntled as Rachel greets her outside, and Rachel opens her mouth to ask why when Judy Fabray breezes past them, dictating fabric and color choices to the tailor. Rachel squeezes Quinn's hand understandingly.

"Did you speak with her?" Quinn asks quietly as the walk down the corridor towards the staircase. Rachel shakes her head. She briefly wonders if it's wise to tell Quinn of Santana's hostility. She has no doubt that if Quinn heard of the way Santana had spoken to her, she would personally have dragged her down to the stocks by her hair. She thinks back to the way Santana had implied she wasn't good enough for Quinn.

"She uh... she wasn't exactly... friendly," Rachel says uneasily, "She said she didn't want to talk to me"

"How rude of her," Quinn says, "I'll have her speak to you tonight. I'll drag her over and force her to talk to you if I have to"

"That might not be the best idea," Rachel says quickly, "She didn't seem to like being... touched"

Quinn frowns, "What do you mean?"

"When she went to leave, I grabbed her arm," Rachel explains slowly, "She had quite a violent reaction..."

Quinn stops in her tracks and turns quickly, "Did she harm you?" She asks fiercely, "If there's a scratch on you, she'll go straight to the pits, never to see the light of day again. She and Brittany will have to copulate between beds of coal"

"Quinn, no," Rachel assures, clutching at Quinn's forearms, "She didn't harm me. I just thought it was strange, that's all"

Quinn stares at her suspiciously for a moment before relaxing, "I'll ask Brittany about it tonight," She says, "Maybe she'll have a reason as to why her handmaiden is so rude"

"Oh, Quinn, don't..." Rachel pleads, "Don't upset things"

"C'mon," Quinn ushers gently, ignoring her, "Father won't like if I'm late for lunch"

She takes Rachel's hand and tugs her along, fully intent on speaking to Brittany later on.

She sends Rachel upstairs to rest while she heads over for lunch, dropping a quick kiss on Rachel's lips when she's certain no one is around. The horrified squeal Rachel lets out for fear of being caught has her giggling all the way to the great hall, which she revels in, until she hears the sound of raised voices from inside.

"Enough with this Russell!" She hears her mother's scornful voice, "This little joke has gone far enough don't you think?"

"The future of this kingdom is no joke to me," She hears her father reply tiredly, "There were necessary measures to secure Quinn's loyalty to the kingdom and so I met them. An unhappy ruler leads to unhappy people, Judy"

Her heart pounding, Quinn leans in closer, pressing her ear against the door, "And how happy do you think the people will be when they've heard their king has made a mockery out of marriage?" Judy cries, "Two women, Russell? I'll be surprised if the news doesn't spark rebellion when they hear of it!"

Quinn swallows the lump in her throat and grips onto the door handle tightly, "Don't be ridiculous," Russell scoffs, "Rebellion over marriage? The people aren't that stupid"

"Find her a husband," Judy pleads, "How will the kingdom survive with two Queens? Quinn needs a king to help her lead"

Silence. Then Russell says wryly, "Have you no faith in our daughter?"

Quinn heart hammers against her chest. She thinks back to the days of her childhood, her mother favoring Frannie over her in every aspect of their daily life. How her mother had fought her every step of the way now she was to be queen. She knows the answer long before her mother says it. A bitter taste fills her mouth.

"Quinn is a princess," Judy says thickly, "Not a Queen"

Not wanting to her another word, Quinn backs away from the door and races down the hallway, tears streaming freely down her cheeks. She barges out to the garden and sprints towards the patch of hedges she and Frannie used to sit with their mother when they were younger. Not a Queen. A princess. Her own mother doesn't even believe she can do it.

She collapses onto a near bench and pants heavily, waving off any concerned servants and ordering them inside.

How could her own mother be so callous? How could she have such little faith in her daughter? It wasn't as if Quinn was reckless or destructive. She wasn't a drunk like her Uncle Charles. She had grown up and excelled in every lesson ever taught to her. And she still wasn't good enough to be Queen?

A swell of anger rising, she kicks over a garden ornament, shattering it on the path. Her mother didn't think she could be a good ruler? She'd prove her wrong. She'd be the best Queen Lima had seen in decades; she would present herself fully to the people of Lima and have them hail her as a legend, a god.

And Judy Fabray could embrace it, or head off to the stocks with the rest of the people who didn't like her rule.

The first step to being a good Queen, Quinn decides, is having Rachel by her side. At her insistence, she has her father agree to let her and Brittany dine alone, an action he encourages enthusiastically, "That's the spirit, Quinn! Get to know her, will you?"

She meets Brittany in the great hall for dinner, assures her that she doesn't have to curtsy every time they see each other and leads her in. She had requested Lamb, upon hearing that it's Brittany's favorite and smiles lightly when Brittany beams at her excitedly.

Quinn swallows down a goblet of wine before clearing her throat, "Brittany, there's a reason for this meal. I was hoping we could speak"

Brittany looks up from her plate, dabbing at her mouth with her napkin, "Oh?"

Quinn flicks her eyes to the door to check no one is listening and leans across the table, "About Santana and Rachel"

Brittany nods understandingly and places her fork down, "Alright..."

"Rachel is having... difficultly with the situation," Quinn says tersely, "I suggested she speak with Santana—"

"That's a good idea," Brittany interrupts, bobbing her head up and down, "I think it'll be good for San to talk about it. She says she's fine but she looks sad all the time," Brittany suddenly looks glum, "She used to look so happy"

Quinn nods uncomfortably, "Right, well, Rachel said she tried to speak with Santana but she was met with a rather hostile front..."

Brittany blinks, "Pardon?"

Quinn stares at her, wondering if she's kidding, "Unwelcoming," She says slowly, "Santana was unwelcoming. Unkind. Violent"

"Oh no, that's not San," Brittany says softly, "San's sweet and gentle... once you get to know her"

Quinn thinks back to that one time in Brittany's quarters when she had thought Santana was going to bite her. Sure. Really sweet.

"That's not what Rachel said Brittany," She says a little frostily, "She said she grabbed a hold of Santana to pull her back and Santana had snapped at her—"

Brittany's expression changes abruptly, understanding falling through her features, "Oh," She says slowly, "Rachel shouldn't have done that"

"Rachel shouldn't have done that?" Quinn snaps confusedly, "And Santana?"

"Santana doesn't like being grabbed," Brittany says suddenly stony-faced, "You should tell Rachel not to do it again"

Quinn stares at her astonishingly. The nerve of her, to order her soon-to-be Queen around like this, "Why doesn't Santana like being grabbed?" She demands to know.

Brittany looks away, fingering her napkin, "Does anyone?" She questions, "Would you like it if a stranger grabbed you?"

"No," Quinn answers smoothly, "However I can say my reaction would be far less violent, from the way Rachel described it..." She looks over at Brittany again, "Why doesn't Santana like being grabbed," She repeats sternly.

Brittany glances over at her warily, holding her gaze for a few moments, "I don't know," She says finally, "She never told me"

Liar, Quinn thinks furiously as she takes in Brittany's defiant gaze. If she thought she could get away with it, she'd have Brittany taken to the dungeons and tortured until she was squealing reasons for Santana's violent outburst. But she can't, she needs Brittany on her side. Jaw clenching, she leans back in her seat, "Finish your food," She says curtly, picking up her fork.

Brittany makes no move to eat, "I'm no longer hungry," She says firmly, "May I be excused?"

Angrily, Quinn waves her off and drops her fork to the table, "Fine," She stares as Brittany moves to the door, "Brittany," She calls out just as Brittany is about to leave, "One more thing"

Brittany stops and turns tensely, "Yes?"

Quinn sits up straight and looks Brittany in the eye, "Tell Santana, if she ever speaks that way to Rachel again, she'll have me to answer to" She holds Brittany's gaze with that look she's seen her father make when he threatens people until Brittany swallows and nods lightly, "Understood," She says gruffly. She turns and exits, not a look back.

When Quinn's certain she's out of hearing distance, she throws Brittany's plate across the room and curses loudly, furious at being one-upped. Brittany would pay for her lie sooner or later. And Santana would be off to the stocks the first opportunity Quinn got.


	5. Chapter 5

Her father's worse.

She isn't told much; only that he collapsed near a staircase outside the throne room, and is currently on strict bed rest inside the King's quarters. She's at his side at once, grasping his strong hand in her own. Servants and maidens fritter about around her, adjusting Russell's bed sheets and bringing him fresh fruit. He takes a grape between his teeth and shoots her a cheeky smile, "Now this is what I used to think being a king would be like"

She smiles half-heartedly and watches as he splutters suddenly in another coughing fit. Desperation sinking in, she clutches at his hand tightly, "Isn't there something the healer can do?" She says anxiously, "Medicine you can take?"

Russell shakes his head, hand to his throat, "No," He rasps, "The healer can do nothing"

"Well what sort of healer is he then?" She says loudly, well aware that the healer is sitting directly behind her, "If he can't heal you?"

Russell smiles weakly at her, and gestures for another grape, "There are some things beyond fixing, Quinn," He says, grape to his lips, "Some people beyond healing. Sometimes, you just have to let them pass," He pops the grape into his mouth and chews merrily. Quinn stares at him disbelieving, "Let them pass?" She says, "Let you die, you mean?" She let's go of Russell's hand and huffs angrily, "You should be fighting, Father," She cries, "Fighting for your life! How many hours have you put into battle? Have you put into teaching Frannie and I how important it is to fight for the kingdom? To fight for our lives?"

Russell looks upon her proudly, only infuriating her further. Quinn swallows, and leans in closer, ignoring the looks of the servants, "How can you expect me to rule this kingdom, to fight for it when you won't even fight for your own life?" She asks hollowly, eyes pierced upon him.

Russell sighs heavily, reaching for her hand again. Quinn draws back.

"Sometimes we have to pick our battles, Quinn," He says softly, "As you will come to realize. Not every battle is worth the bloodshed, the lives lost" He peers at Quinn over his glasses, his blue eyes brimming with honesty and wisdom, "The best leaders aren't the ones who slaughter every enemy in their way, they're the ones who manage to talk them into joining them"

He trails off with another coughing fit and Quinn stands, stalking out of the room with a slam of the door.

With Russell ordered to strict bed rest, Quinn has nothing to do for the day but wander aimlessly around. She doesn't even have Rachel to accompany her, as she'd volunteered to help craft the wedding dresses with a crew of handmaidens and tailors. She supposes she could head down to the stables and saddle her horse, although that would mean talking to the idiot stable boy, Finn Hudson. Tall and lumpish, he grins dopily at Rachel every time Quinn takes her down, as if there's a chance in the world she'd ever be his. No, she's not in the mood for that today.

She catches sight of a blonde head wandering through the gardens and recognizes Brittany fiddling around with something on the hedges. She strides through the doors and to the garden, stopping behind Brittany. If Brittany notices her, she doesn't say anything, but keeps her gaze on her hand. She holds it up to the sky and Quinn realizes she has a butterfly on her fingers, blowing it out to fly, "Pesky things, those are" Quinn notes, startling Brittany, "They never stay away for long"

Brittany's entire body stiffens, but she doesn't turn around, just holds her hand higher and blows again gently until the butterfly has flown from her finger.

Quinn observes her, pursing her lips as she watches Brittany react. Brittany finally turns around, a painfully fake smile upon her face, "Princess," She says lowly, "How are you this morning?"

Quinn doesn't care much for her attempt at small talk but indulges her, "Fine," She says calmly, "And I trust you're the same?"

Brittany nods slowly, looking on at Quinn with clear distaste.

"And your... friend Santana?" She asks, almost mockingly. Brittany's jaw tightens. "She's well" Brittany says firmly, "Thank you Princess"

Quinn lets the conversation fall, smile tugging at her lips as she watches Brittany's eyes flare in defense. She's glad she didn't go down to the stables, this is much¬ more fun.

Brittany drops her gaze, clearly uncomfortable and clears her throat, "As a matter of fact, I should check on her. I told her I'd only be a moment"

Another lies, Quinn muses. She doubts Brittany even knows what Santana's doing now, let alone where she is. With a nod, she lets Brittany pass, glancing over her shoulder to watch her leave, "My, my," She mutters under her breath as Brittany hurries away, "It seems deceit is not your strong suit"

All for the better, she supposes. She likes it best when she knows Brittany's lying to her.

She decides on heading over to the great hall to see if lunch has been set out, dawdling along the corridors lazily. She about half-way there when Santana Lopez catches her eye, and she halts. Santana's not facing her but in the doorway of one of the larger trophy rooms, bending over a pail of water. She holds a pinkish garment that must be Brittany's in her hand, stained slightly with what looks like wine and scrubs the material fiercely.

Quinn considers calling out to Santana but thinks back to Rachel's description of Santana's violent outburst and decides to witness it firsthand. As quietly as she can, she creeps up behind Santana raises an arm, and tugs harshly on Santana's shoulder.

The reaction is almost immediate. The pail spills forward with a loud crash as Santana spins around. Quinn registers the pure terror in her eyes before she is thrown back, Santana's fist crushing into face.

Blood splatters everywhere, and Quinn lets out a strangled cry as she feels her nose break and collapses to the ground. Her hands muffle her screams as she clutches at her bloodied face, in too much pain to see Santana's shocked and horrified reaction to her own doing.

Quinn hears the scuffle of servants run to her and lets them help her up, a mixture of blood and tears clouding her vision. "Take the servant to the dungeons!" She hears her mother roar as she weakly stumbles forward, "Take Quinn to her room. Call the healer"

The servant supporting her left side scurries off to do so and she almost falls forward, but is caught just in time by a pair of steady arms, "Quinn," Rachel murmurs, sounding sick with worry, "Hold steady sweetheart, we just need to get you up the stairs,"

She lolls her head onto Rachel's shoulder and lets them carry her up to her quarters. As they gently drop her onto her bed she feels another flash of searing pain, the last thing she sees is Rachel's worried face hovering over her own before she blacks out.

She wakes to a party of servants at her bed, healer on the left, her mother on the right. She's woozy, vision blurred and head aching and tries to sit, only to be pressed back down onto the bed, "Steady Princess," The healer rasps, "We only just finished your bandage"

She presses a hand to her face, feeling the cloth that covers from the top of her nose to her upper lip. "Broken?" She whimpers, and the healer nods, "I'm sorry to say so, Princess"

She sinks back into her pillows, surveying the room quickly, "Where's Rachel?" She directs at her mother, "I want Rachel"

"I sent her to fetch your dinner from the kitchens," Judy says smoothly, "You'll need the strength"

Quinn nods sleepily, her eyes drooping slightly. Judy fingers snap in front of her face, "Quinn, wake" She says sternly, "I need a full recount of what happened with the servant girl"

Quinn flickers through the memories briefly; tugging on Santana's arm, being thrown to the ground, her nose breaking. In a spout of cruelness that more involves her bruised ego than her broken nose, she decides to exaggerate.

"She attacked me," She says simply, "She went mad; wide-eyed, insane. Threw me to the floor" Her mother shares a look with the healer as Quinn continues, "You saw. It was horrific mother, I thought she was going to kill me" She manages to muster a face of fright even through her pain. Judy surveys her quietly before standing, "Make sure she eats," She tells the healer, "I will be with my husband"

Quinn watches as she leaves, stretching back into the bed. "Leave," She orders the six servants waiting for her command, "One of you go and find Rachel and take her place. Send her up to me," They nod and oblige, leaving her alone with the healer. He looks on at her nervously, "Go and fetch me something for the pain," She commands. His eyes widen, "But my princess- your mother said nothing before—"

"I don't care," She says sharply, "Go. Now. Don't come back here until you have something to numb the wound"

The healer nods and stands, bowing slightly before he exits hurriedly . Quinn shifts again, fingering the bandage covering half of her face. Santana had it coming, she reasons, who did she think she was? To break the nose of a Princess. And not any princess, but the princess who would soon rule the entirety of the kingdom. Guiltily, she looks down at her hands as she remembers the flash of terror that had passed through Santana's face as Quinn had snuck up on her. She hadn't anticipated this. She now understood what Rachel had meant by a violent reaction. Who reacted that way, to a mere tug of an elbow?

Not her. Certainly not Rachel or any other servant she knew of. Not even her father, who had been victim to many assassination attempts on his life would reaction in such a fashion. What had happened to Santana Lopez to make her so damaged?

A knock on the door jolts her out of her reverie, and Rachel's anxious face has her lips curling in a painful smile, "Rach,"

Rachel rushes to her side and places Quinn's dinner down on her bedside table, dropping next to Quinn's body, "You're awake," She strokes a careful finger down the side of Quinn's bruised face, "How are you feeling?"

Quinn loops a hand around Rachel's waist tightly, "Like I just got punched in the face," She jokes lightly, trailing her fingers up the lace on the back of Rachel's dress. Rachel doesn't laugh, "I'm serious Quinn," She says, pulling Quinn's hand back, "She really hurt you"

Rachel's hand presses against Quinn's forehead gently, her eyes ablaze with concern. Quinn leans into her touch, "Maybe you should kiss it better," She suggests cheekily, causing Rachel to smile weakly, "I don't think you'll be kissing anyone for a while," Rachel observes, fingering Quinn's upper lip gently. Quinn frowns suddenly.

"Where are they keeping her?" She asks, "The dungeons?"

Rachel nods slowly, smoothing back Quinn's hair, "Her fate will be decided tonight. Your father wants you to make the decision"

Quinn's eyes widen suddenly. As King, it was her father that decided the fate of prisoners. She was only a princess, she couldn't just...

"M-me?" She splutters, "No- I can't—" She sits up, ignoring the flash of pain the movement causes, "I need to talk to him"

"Hey, settle down," Rachel soothes, trying to push her back into bed, "You have enough time to think—"

"No," Quinn says sharply, pushing Rachel away, "I need to see him now" She throws her legs over the edge of the bed and stands shakily, adjusting her bloodied dress. Rachel rushes around to support her, throwing an arm over her shoulder, "Take me to him," Quinn says firmly, "Please Rachel"

Rachel sighs. And then nods, "Hold onto me," She says gently, "You're still too weak to make it there by yourself"

Quinn scowls at being called weak but does as she's told, wrapping an arm around Rachel's waist. She lets Rachel lead her forward, through the corridors until she's standing outside her father's room, opening the door and pushing Rachel's hands away. Judy stands from her place beside his bed immediately, "What are you doing?" She hisses, "You are supposed to be in bed!" Her eyes flicker to Rachel, "What do you think you're doing, letting her walk about in the state she's in?"

Quinn cuts her off as Rachel's eyes flicker to the ground, "Mother, please, I need to talk to father"

Russell watches her carefully as Judy shakes her head, "No. Go back to your room"

"Father, please," Quinn begs, "It's about the earlier... incident"

Russell sighs tiredly, "Give her your seat, Judy," He says as Judy looks on furiously. Quinn ambles forward and collapses down, propping herself up against the armrest.

"You've already been told then?" Russell starts with a sigh. He looks so weathered from his place on the bed, so tired. He looks nothing like a king.

"Father, I cannot," She stresses vehemently, "I cannot carry out the kind of order you would wish upon me"

She hears her mother tut in agreement but ignores her, directing her fury at her father. Russell sighs again, "You will be Queen soon," He says, "It will be your duty to make these sorts of decisions"

"It is not my duty yet" Quinn argues, "Not until that crown is placed upon my head"

Judy moves behind her and places steady hands on Quinn's shoulders, "Listen to her, Russell," She says smoothly, "She's just a girl, she isn't ready for this"

"You would have her sheltered for the rest of her life if you could," Russell sneers, "She will be Queen soon. Likely within the month. If she does not start to learn the responsibilities that come with it—"

"So appoint me acting Queen" Judy says explosively, "Until Quinn comes of age! Look at her Russell, she can barely control one servant let alone a kingdom full of people"

Quinn stares at her mother in horror. Judy wants to be Queen? Judy would take her title, her crown, her birth right? Her fingers clench into tight fists, fingernails digging into her palms. She feels Rachel's hand on her wrist. "You? Queen?" She spits scornfully, "It is no right of yours, mother to take what is mine"

Quinn catches Russell looking between them intensely as Judy whirls around to counter, "You have no idea what it takes to rule this kingdom" She seethes, "You would run it to the ground" She takes a step closer until they're almost nose to nose, "You are just a girl, Quinn," She finishes quietly, blue eyes blazing, "You are no Queen"

Quinn's not looking at Rachel but she can almost feel the indignation roll off her in waves.

"No mother," She says tightly, pressing a hand to Rachel's stomach to hold her back, "You are no Queen. Just the mother of one"

The room falls silent. Judy looks as though she might scream. Out of the corner of her eye, Quinn can see Russell looks impressed, though it doesn't please her. Why is it that she has to fight so hard against her own mother?

"If you spare her," Russell says quietly, breaking the silence, "The people may see you as merciful," Quinn's eyes snap over to him, "Or weak"

Quinn feels the bile rise in her throat.

"And if I execute her?" She asks unsteadily, feeling Rachel's body stiffen.

"Strong," He says calmly, "They will see you tough and hard. Some may even fear you" He stops for a second and just stares at her, his eyes expressing something she can't quite make out.

"But remember what I said about enemies, Quinn," He says, "There is a time to kill and a time to forgive. You just have to know when"

Frustration bubbles within her because he clearly knows which is the right path to choose. Why can't he just tell her?

"Make the decision" Russell says quietly, looking away, "Tonight"


	6. Chapter 6

She hasn't even been back in her room for five minutes when Tina the servant comes bursting in, red faced and panting, "Y-your fiancée" Tina gasps, a hand clutched to her side, "She's gone mad!"

Quinn's about to ask what on earth she's talking about when she hears a scream, loud and shrill, and definitely belonging to Brittany. She hurries down the staircase, Rachel and Tina in tow and finds herself in the middle of a scene in the foyer, five servants trying to hold Brittany back.

"Let me see her!" Brittany screams, thrashing about wildly, "I need to see her"

Quinn's never seen her like this; the bright, bubbly girl she knows is long gone. Her hair is tangled and messy, her clothes ripped and her eyes wild and red-rimmed. Her gaze locks onto Quinn and immediately she rips herself out of the servants' grip, throwing herself at Quinn's knees.

"P-please my p-princess" She sobs, clutching at the bottom of Quinn's dress, "She didn't mean to hurt you, I promise. Please l-let me see her" Disgusted, Quinn tears her dress out of Brittany's hands, "Stand up," She orders, "You look pathetic"

She can't have this, Brittany embarrassing her in front of all these servants. "Shoo," She says to all servants but Rachel, "Go back to your quarters"

They bow and obey, leaving Brittany bawling on the floor. She lets Rachel fall to the floor and hush her, bringing her to stand. Brittany clings to Rachel's shoulder, tears still pouring down her face, "She wouldn't hurt you," Brittany asserts again, eyes falling upon Quinn's wound, "Not unless she thought she needed to protect herself"

Quinn hears the accusation in her tone and straightens, ignoring Rachel's sharp look of disapproval, "Protect herself?" Quinn says sharply, "Are you suggesting it was my own fault?"

Brittany's head shakes wildly, her messy locks flinging back and forth, "No!" Brittany cries, "Of course not, princess. Just that Santana may have thought..." She trails off and bursts into tears again. Quinn rolls her eyes. "You may see her," Quinn grants and Brittany stops crying for the moment, "After I have"

Brittany's face brightens slightly and she throws her arms around Quinn's shoulders, "Thank you" She says, squeezing an uncomfortable Quinn tightly, "Thank you, Princess"

Santana's not moving when she arrives.

She's strung up in chains that attach to the ceiling, her hands and feet clamped in tightly. She's covered in dirt and blood, blood Quinn would think was her own if there wasn't a large gash on the side of Santana's cheek. It seemed someone had got here before her.

Quinn walks lightly, glancing around the filthy room with distaste. It reeks of urine and vomit, the walls plastered with thick layers of grime. She doesn't plan on being here any longer than she has to be.

She takes three steps forward, tilts her head to watch Santana's seemingly unconscious body and purses her lips, "Santana," She says loudly, "Santana Lopez"

Santana's eyes shoot open, startled, and she takes in the sight of Quinn standing before her, blinking furiously. Her chains clang noisily as her body moves, feet finding purchase on the ground. Her eyes red, her face covered in grime she looks at Quinn vacantly, body shaking slightly.

Quinn says nothing, but waits for Santana to throw herself at Quinn's feet. To beg and plead for her life, to welcome her as Queen. To pledge allegiance to her rule. It never comes. Santana just stares at her through bloodshot eyes, as if patiently waiting for Quinn to get to the point of her visit and leave.

It enrages her.

"Have you nothing to say?" She says angrily, "No apologies for your crime?"

Santana's jaw twitches, her eyes darkening. She leans forward slightly, adjusting her shackles, "Sorry" She says simply. There's no malice in her voice, but no meaning either. Quinn launches forward, gripping Santana's chin and forcing her head up, "I could have your head for this," Quinn growls, pointing at her swollen nose, "You struck royalty. You hit the face of your future Queen!"

Santana whimpers slightly as Quinn's hands grasp at the edges of her cut, sending a trickle of blood down her cheek. Quinn releases her with disgust.

"I am truly sorry about your nose, princess," Santana says, her breathing shallow. Her face twists in pain at her open wound, "It was never my intention to harm you"

Quinn doesn't question the sincerity this time; she knows that Santana never meant to break her nose. It didn't change the fact that it was broken.

"You made me look like a fool," She says, turning her back on Santana and pacing the room quietly, "Can you imagine what the people will think when word gets out that a servant struck the future Queen?"

She spins to face Santana, who is staring at the floor, "Can you imagine how weak they will think I am?" Quinn glares at her, willing her to look up, to look her straight in the eye and give her a reason why she shouldn't be sentenced to death, right here. Santana shifts and looks up slowly, her eyes misty. It throws Quinn off completely; in the short time she's known Santana, she had never seen her without fire in her eyes.

She stares at Quinn tiredly, her lip trembling, looking as though she's about to collapse. Quinn's never been put in chains, but judging by the blood caking Santana's wrists and ankles, the shackles burden Santana to the point of defeat, "Will you hang me?" She asks quietly, "Or take my head?"

Shockwaves crash through Quinn at her question. Her stern face wavers as she takes in Santana's hopeless tone, her body sagging to the ground. She stammers slightly, her mouth caught open because this was the last thing she expected; where was fiery Santana fighting for her life? Kicking and screaming and begging Quinn to save her?

Santana seems to catch that she's taken back, and hurriedly speaks again, hoping Quinn's sudden softness lasts long enough to grant her one final plea, "Please," She croaks, her eyes watering, "Don't let Brittany see"

Quinn's throat is dry, palms sweating. Her brain races; Santana's made this easy. Far too easy. She's sentenced herself and without thinking, Quinn runs with it. She swallows harshly, nodding her head. Santana's lips crinkle into a weak and watery smile, as if Quinn's just granted her all the riches in the world.

There's a cough at the door and Quinn whirls around to see Jacob Ben-Israel, the chamber minder waiting for her. Quinn's only met him once before; greasy, curly hair coming from his head at all angles, crazy wide eyes and a permanent perverted smile etched upon his acne ridden face, he gestures outside, "Miss Pierce is here," Jacob says, slimily, "Shall I send her in?"

Her mind still blank, Quinn attempts to say yes, but is cut off before she can start.

"No," Santana croaks, her eyes widening in panic, "No, no, no. Not here, not like this, _please_"

Jacob looks between them as Santana stares at Quinn pleadingly. Quinn tears her gaze away from Santana's bruised face and swallows, her voice thick, "I promised she could," She asserts more to Santana than to Jacob, "Send her in"

Santana's body crumples again, and Quinn watches as Jacob leads Brittany in. Her face is red and tear-stained, but she seems to have pulled herself together. Until she sets eyes on Santana's limp body. She crumples to the floor at Santana's feet, a loud wave of sobs emitting from her body. Santana looks over agonizingly at Quinn as if to say, _I told you not to._

As Brittany reaches forward, Jacob smacks her arm back, "No touching the prisoner," He says sharply, then looks over at Quinn as if she'll praise him for a job well done. Paralyzed, Quinn watches as Brittany cries at Santana feet, mumbling words desperately to Santana that Quinn can't quite make out.

She hears Santana shush her gently and then a quiet promise of love through Santana's own silent tears and Brittany's reaching for her again, cut off by Jacob, "No touching the prisoner!" He barks again, looking all too self-important in his role.

"Let her," Quinn says suddenly, drawing looks of astonishment from both Santana and Jacob.

Brittany doesn't hesitate at the permission, just stands up hurriedly and as gently as she can, scoops Santana's battered body up, and presses her against herself. It's just about the most awkward thing Quinn's ever seen because Santana's arms and legs are encased, almost as if Brittany were trying to hug a starfish. Santana's head rests in the crook of Brittany's neck, and Quinn can't see her face but she can hear muffled sobs that don't belong to Brittany and suddenly she feels light-headed, as if she's about to collapse.

"Let her go," She says desperately, tears welling in her eyes, "Release her,"

Jacob's head shoots to her disbelievingly, "Princess, surely you don't—"

"Let her go!" Quinn says firmly, hands shaking, "Release her now!"

Her heart thrumming madly, she presses herself against the grimy wall. Even Brittany stops crying long enough to give her a stunned stare. Hands at his side, Jacob moves forward dumbfounded, keys jingling in his palm. He unlocks Santana's feet hesitantly, glancing back over at Quinn for conformation to continue.

"Do it!" She snaps, nausea over taking her, "Hurry up!"

A slight click and Santana's hands are free and Brittany's sobs start over her again. She launches herself against Santana holds her close, encasing her fully. Santana, however, keeps her eyes on Quinn's frail form.

"Take her to your bedroom," Quinn orders Brittany weakly, "I'll have the healer check in on her soon"

Brittany doesn't wait for another word; she scoops Santana's body up into her arms and carries her out as hurriedly as she can, as if afraid Quinn would change her mind at any minute. Jacob stares at her. Pushing up off the wall, Quinn wills her limp body out of the dungeons and onto the staircase, head still spinning. She feels exhausted, a scream ready at the back of her throat. Tiredly, she wills herself up to her bedroom.

Her mind flashes back to Santana in chains, hanging limply from the ceiling as Brittany sobbed at her feet in a desperate plea for her lover's life. She thinks to the gash on Santana's cheek, the way she had tearfully insisted Brittany not be there to witness her death. In a final flashback, Santana's face morphs to Rachel's, haunted and beautiful before Quinn leans forward and vomits all over the staircase.

"I've decided to spare the girl"

The reaction is instantaneous. Her mother shrieks out in displeasure, eyes bulging from her head. She paces as she yells, screaming about weaknesses and the chain of command and how easy a target rebels will find her. Quinn doesn't even spare her a glance, just keeps her eyes on her father. Russell watches her closely, his expression blank. For almost an entire minute he says nothing, stoic and calm. And then he smiles.

"A good leader knows when to use force," He says, trying to suppress a grin, "And when to show mercy. Well done, Quinn"

As Judy whirls around to berate him, Quinn sees the opportunity to slip out. She mouths a 'good luck' to her father and slips out the bedroom door, echo's of Judy's scolding bouncing all the way down the corridor.

She stops outside Brittany's door, momentarily contemplating entering. After her collapse in the hall and the embarrassing amount of tears shed into Rachel's shoulder that followed, she likes to think she's got a slightly better grasp of her emotions. She chews her lip nervously and knocks three times.

"Come in," Brittany says softly, and Quinn opens the door and slips inside.

Santana's perched in the middle of the bed, mountains of pillows stacked up behind her. The dried blood from her cheek has been washed off, but the gash, open and deep gives away her state. She's pale and looks exhausted, mustering a thin smile when she lays eyes on Quinn, "Hello, Princess"

Before Quinn can respond, Brittany's arm wrap around her neck in a tight hug, "Thank you," Brittany says quietly into her ear, "Thank you"

With a weak nod and an awkward pat on the back, Quinn pulls away, lacing her hands together in front of her body. "Has the healer seen her?" She asks Brittany, glancing at Santana's wrists. Brittany nods happily, "He said she'll be fine," Brittany beams, "She just needs a few days to rest"

Quinn chews at her lip.

"Thank you for your mercy, Princess" Santana says suddenly, her voice heavy, "I would curtsey—"

"I provoked you" Quinn says abruptly, cutting Santana off, "Rachel said you reacted strangely when snuck up on, so I did it on purpose"

Santana's mouth falls shut, and if possible, pales even further.

Quinn pauses and looks between them; Brittany's cherry smile has vanished, replaced by a wary frown. The room thickens with tense silence.

"You have my apologies, Santana," Quinn continues, "I'm sorry for any harm or distress I may have caused"

She shifts on her feet awkwardly, looking more out of place than a princess should in her own castle. Doing her best to avoid Brittany's piercing stare, Quinn nods uncomfortably at Santana's frozen stare and turns to back away, fisting her hands at the bottom of her dress to walk faster.

"Princess," Santana says suddenly, and Quinn's head whirls around, "I pledge loyalty to your house, will recognize your ruler ship when the time comes"

Confused, Quinn sneaks a glance at Brittany, who is staring at Santana sharply.

"But there are two things I must ask of you," Quinn's eyes dart back to Santana, eyebrows furrowing. "The first is that you never startle me as you did" She can almost hear her mother's indignant voice telling her to put this servant in her place. Servant did not give her commands.

"The second," Santana says slowly, "Is that you never ask me why"

Brittany's shoulders visibly relax, and she slips into the seat next to Santana's bedside, reaching out to grasp a hold of Santana's hand. Quinn stares at her for a long while, disbelievingly. What was it about this servant, that she had the audacity to give a princess commands? Or that the commands in question were so strange?

She licks her lips, glances between Brittany and Santana quickly before nodding her head curtly, "And you will understand, that if I grant you these wishes, you shall never give me commands ever again," She says solemnly. Santana's lips curl into what looks suspiciously like a small smirk and she nods, "Of course, Princess"

She shoots a small smile to them both and turns to leave, Santana's smirk playing through her mind. Had a servant just got the better of her? She ought to turn around and set the girl in her place while she still had a shred of authority over her. Instead, she continues down the hallway and smiles.


End file.
